In Sisterhood
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and forty-eight: Quinn doesn't live with them anymore, but they're still family in some ways, some times.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 26th cycle. Now cycle 27!_

_A/N: If you'll notice, in ep 2x10 as they're all walking back to the Glee room after 'Welcome Christmas'  
>and before they see Artie with the re-walk, look at Mercedes and Quinn.<br>This story is based on what I saw them doing there ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>"In Sisterhood"<br>Quinn & Mercedes **

As they were leaving the teacher's lounge, one good performance under their belt, which at no time included anyone getting clocked by a shoe, everyone's spirits seemed positively lifted. So as Mercedes fell in step with her, Quinn hooked her arm with hers, smiling. "Hey…" she greeted her.

"I almost forgot, I had to ask you something," Mercedes explained.

"Actually, so did I," Quinn told her. "But you first, since you started."

"Well my mother wanted to know if you would come to our house for dinner over the holidays. She doesn't know what your plans are with your family, but she said at any time, she would just really like to have you over. I think she wants to see how you're doing, you know?"

Quinn had kept in touch with the Joneses after she'd moved back home. They had taken her in at a time when she really needed them, but even more than that they had welcomed her into their family, and she had honestly felt like she belonged to it. After she'd gone back home though, it was normal that their contact level had diminished over time, but it didn't mean it was inexistent either. Lately though things had been so crazy that she hadn't had the opportunity to give them a call.

"Yeah, definitely," Quinn laughed. "Actually, this sort of touches into my own question," she revealed.

"Your mom, too?" Mercedes guessed.

"My mom, too," Quinn confirmed. It wasn't just Quinn who'd been thankful, of course. Once Judy Fabray had found out what Mercedes and her parents had done for her daughter, she had met with them personally, thanked them all… The two mothers had something of a friendship in their own rights, too. It had become all too familiar for either Mercedes or Quinn to get home and find the two of them sitting in conversation together.

"Well, why don't we just get both sides together, then it's taken care of, one dinner," Mercedes started to point out, then, "Although my mother will really want to cook…"

"And so will mine," Quinn filled in. They had to pause and laugh for a beat. "Two dinners, then?"

"Looks that way… I'm not arguing," she smirked, and so did Quinn.

"That will beat last Christmas… Non-Christmas at the Puckermans," she recalled, but shrugged it off. She had much more important things to think about. "I'm sorry…"

"About what?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"Just that lately we haven't really been spending as much time together, and I… I really wanted you to know that… it's not on purpose," she shook her head, but Mercedes just smiled.

"I know," she promised, and now Quinn smiled back.

"You know what I miss the most?" she asked her, and Mercedes shook her head. "Friday nights," she bowed her head, and Mercedes laughed. The tradition had been one that had come into existence that first Friday after Quinn had moved in with them. Mercedes could tell this latest relocation, her third already in so little time, was starting to weigh on her, and she wanted to give her something to unwind, to let go of whatever was weighing on her shoulders so she could find her peace again. So on Thursday she had set a 'theme' and both of them had to find a movie which fit that theme for them to watch on Friday night, with a full array of whatever snacks they might have wanted, comfy slippers, everything… The first week their theme had been 'creepy calm kids', followed the next week by 'you've had too much chocolate'… The themes had a way of following that train of thought, which always led to a laugh when their choices were revealed. Only one time, on 'everything is blue' week, did they show up with the exact same movie.

"I think we need to start those again," Mercedes suggested dramatically.

"I think we do, too," Quinn nodded. "Maybe with less on the snacks though… You know how Coach Sylvester gets," she shook her head.

"Oh, I do," Mercedes shook her head as well. "Well what about the theme?" she started to think.

"Well, actually, in the spirit of the holidays, I might have one," Quinn told her with a bit of a mischievous smirk. Mercedes gave her a nod, as though to say 'go on'. "Okay, how about…" she spoke before moving to cup a hand to Mercedes' ear and whisper, "'It's a Christmas miracle.'"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
><strong>**In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
><strong>**********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!******** **


End file.
